


my bridge, my mountain

by excentricAnthropologist



Series: Overwatch fanmixes [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: "It is good to fight alongside one of my brightest pupils.""And you, master."





	my bridge, my mountain

**my bridge, my mountain \- a genyatta fanmix**

_"It is good to fight alongside one of my brightest pupils."_  
_"And you, master."_

1\. **Flawless** \- Studio Killers

_How can you be so flawless...?_

2\. **Saviour** \- Alpines

_You've got me wondering_  
_Why all this time? So much mystery_  
_'Cause I've been drifting_  
_Midnight to morning_  
_I don't know what's real_  
_Am I dreaming?_

3\. **ZVVL** \- CHVRCHΞS

_We both are free_  
_In the here and now_  
_So take my hand_  
_And don't fear what you find_

4\. **Legacy** \- Nicky Romero  & Krewella

_I found my heart inside your hands_  
_You save my life tonight_  
_You showed me how to feel again_  
_You save my life tonight_

5\. **Pain Told Love** \- Tribe Society feat. Kiesza

_I heard pain tell love, she said "Where would I be without you?"_  
_So love, I better find a way to build my world around you_

6\. **Something About Us** \- Daft Punk

_I might not be the right one_  
_It might not be the right time_  
_But there's something about us I've got to do_  
_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

7\. **Never Look Away** \- Vienna Teng

_So if you’re out there in the cold_  
_I’ll cover you in moonlight_  
_If you’re a stranger to your soul_  
_I’ll bring you to your birthright_

8\. **Nonsense** \- Madeon feat. Mark Foster

_Wrestle with the heavens and the devil himself_  
_Your voice can break my bones_  
_And when you speak a force rushes in_  
_And slowly rips me to pieces_

9\. **True Colours** \- Studio Killers

_Show me your true colours_  
_And we'll light up the darkness_  
_Show me your true colours_  
_I'll embrace all the_  
_Monsters in your closet_

10\. **We Are One** \- Krewella

_We are one like the sky is to the stars_  
_We are one take my breath and I am yours_  
_We are one as you open up my heart_  
_Running out of air_

11\. **Forever** \- Adventure Club

_Like the setting sun gently shining all over you_  
_Running parallel with a sea so deep and blue_  
_Sometimes my heart beats slow like I'm miles away_  
_In a dark place are you afraid, you don't have to be_

12\. **Fellow Feeling** \- Porter Robinson

_And everywhere, that has ever existed_  
_Is all on the surface of our dream_

**Author's Note:**

> [art credit](http://monsterboysandrobots.com/post/146518186453/learning-to-love-life-again-print-will-be) 
> 
> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/0CkTFxZUIqJjYbAz8ZNJJf?si=GOy2NW7oQymPK3QOLlAr4w)


End file.
